fivestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Joeaikman's coding page/@comment-9623756-20140801141043
The Cast EpicLLOYD as Mario (denoted by red) PewDiePie as Link (denoted by green) Ian Hecox as Pikachu (denoted by yellow) Anthony Padilla as Ness (denoted by dark yellow) Nice Peter as Fox (denoted by other orange) EpicLLOYD as Slippy Toad (denoted by dark green Ray William Johnson as Kirby (denoted by pink) EpicLLOYD as Captain Falcon (denoted by dark blue) Nice Peter as Samus Aran (denoted by orange) It's-a me Mario, I can beat you even without my brother Leave this little green elf crushed by an Italian plumber I've played your games, there's one thing I've never quite understood How can you call yourself straight when you run around in a bunny hood With a tip of my cap, and a twirl of my moustache Realise this Link, you're about to be Super Smashed Play your ocarina to reverse time, maybe you'll get another chance You could rap faster on a horse, try Lon Lon Ranch Goron, Zora, Deku, you tried and fought I'm the star of MY games, now I'll beat you worse than Ganondorf Got a crush on the princess but she just wants to be friends Even with Four Swords, you couldn't beat me, this is the end This is the latest incarnation of the Nintendo’s main silent hero, To pound this pansy ass Italian man! Legend-1. Super-0! I’m brave, and humble! I’m loyal to my cause! You’re just in it for the cake and ass! I think you’re job and games have many flaws! Sure, my game’s named after my princess but the title’s well deserved! While some pink, blonde haired puckered peach is getting served! You’re just going go-karting! Well, I guess you’re stuck in second! Cause in this battle, you’re just paper! While I’m the ACTUAL Legend! (Lightning comes from the sky and Pikachu appears) PIKACHU spitting ice cold rhymes like my name is Candice Hitting electric raps with relish and know as winner I will end this I listen to your raps and they put me to sleep like Jigglypuff Now let me take the control and switch these two off I'll beat you Black and Blue and leave you Leaf Green from jealousy An Italian in a hat and a boy without a fairy think they can beat me? My raps are like an electric shock, prepare to be paralyzed I spit fire type burns that will melt these ice types Announcer: A new challenger has appeared....NESS Guess who's here to save the world again, from your hideous rhymes! Hit you outta the park, Ness'll make a Mess out of you big time! So back off, Zelda, I'm ruling this royale like your name is Hyrule And you must be high on yo' shrooms to join this Death Battle, you plumber tool! Go back to playing with balls, you vermin rat, it's obvious you can't see that I'll mentally scar you all, like I'm Giygas if you step up to me! I'm a Monster, got the flows like the Loch Ness; I'll make you drown! Against me, the kid rapper who's so fly, your raps are just EarthBound! (A space ship flies in and Fox drops down from it) From SNES to Wii U, I'm always shooting raps hot So prepare to lose when you come up against the star Fox I'm getting excited boss calm down Slippy Toad And set up my blasters, ready to lock and load I got ninja skills, moving faster than you can see I move with grace through space, Darth Vader wants to be me To beat you I don't even need to call on my buddy Lombardi When you say you stand a chance you sound as crazy as Powalski (A warp star falls from the sky, Kirby gets off) Prepare for a nightmare as Kirby owns you all I'll put you in a cooking pot and use it to win this brawl All your games are repetitive, you do the same thing over and over again And this 'Star Fox' has to rely upon his friends Your fire flower attack only singes this pink hero Ness is nothing, he gets beaten by a Spiteful Crow I've faced worse in Dream Land, I'll beat you like Dedede And thanks to recent advances your defeats in 3D (Blue Falcon flies in and Samus and Captain Falcon jump out) It's the girl from Metroid and the hero from F-Zero Two bounty hunters to rap clear, you won't hear no echoes We'll hit your pokeballs up like this is a game of pinball Link's age is indefinite but we can determine he will win fuck all I fly high in the sky like my namesake and a fox is my prey Dude, Ness, we asked around who has even played your game This is a lyrical race and you're all in last place While I'm fighting off Ridley you're all a disgrace Even Blood Falcon could triumph against this load of shìt Knocking Mario, Link and Pikachu back with one critical hit Use your Mother Brain this is a waste of my time I'll get the Galaxy Mobile Platoon to arrest you for your crimes